


Iguales

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos se compadecían de él, todos hablaban de la ilustre labor de Abarai siendo un lacayo de ese demonio disfrazado de noble. Y es que nadie conocía en verdad a Kuchiki Byakuya, ni siquiera su teniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iguales

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¡Que no! No soy Kubo. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo?

Todos se compadecían de él, todos hablaban de la ilustre labor de Abarai siendo un lacayo de ese demonio disfrazado de noble. Y es que nadie conocía en verdad a Kuchiki Byakuya, ni siquiera su teniente, pero al menos él había alcanzado a vislumbrar, apenas, la persona detrás de la fachada. Lo raro es que creyó, siempre, que lo lograría poco a poco y no todo de golpe, como sucedió.

Sí, era cierto, Kuchiki- _taichou_ daba miedo, de ese terror que se instala en cada célula del cuerpo e inmoviliza, en donde uno no puede más que sentirse como el conejo ante la serpiente: petrificado. Sólo bastaba que el noble abriera la boca para congelar cada parte de su ser, pronunciar su nombre en _ese_ tono o una mirada dura.

Asimismo Byakuya tenía la capacidad de hablar sin necesidad de abrir la boca, aún si su rostro _monalisesco_ profesara la más absoluta, aterradora y misteriosa apatía. Uno nunca podía saber qué pensaba o sentía el noble con sólo contemplarlo, hacía falta ver más allá…

Renji era conocedor de los gustos de su capitán, sabía que acostumbraba pasear en las noches de luna llena y quedarse hasta altas horas a los pies del estanque, y a veces, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, se dejaba caer en el suelo, despreocupado, como un hombre común y no como lo que era: un noble.

Abarai no lo espiaba, desde ya, simplemente se aseguraba de que su capitán siguiera la rutina, porque quebrarla era símbolo de que algo no marchaba bien. Un noble tan dogmático cumple al pie de la letra su itinerario.

Así de ordenado era Byakuya, así de estructurado.

Una noche logró ver a la persona detrás de la fachada, logró ver más allá… Y no se hubiera inmiscuido en el proceder de su superior de no ser porque éste lo descubrió primero, escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Deja de ocultarte, Renji.

El mentado notó que era caso perdido seguir en su papel de fisgón, caminó unos pasos para hacerse ver, aún azorado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, sin poder creer que en verdad Kuchiki- _taichou_ estaba llorando.

Comprendía que era humano, suponía que lloraba (o que alguna vez había llorado), pero le desconcertó tanto como si en vez de una persona estuviera observando ante sus ojos una estatua vertiendo lágrimas.

—¿Puedo… ayudarlo en algo, _taichou_? —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

¿Qué otra cosa hacer o mencionar? Byakuya lo miró con esa frialdad que partía en dos, pero en esta ocasión haciendo un gran contraste con esa mirada repleta de angustia, mas su rostro era pura e infinita displicencia.

—Por empezar, Renji —dijo, poniéndose de pie con suma galantería—, no quiero tu lástima —le dio la espalda para marcharse por el pasillo—; ni tampoco que me espíes, ni que te escondas.

—Sólo... —Intentó formar una oración y no creyó que una simple palabra fuera suficiente para frenar al estoico hombre, pero lo hizo. Byakuya frenó sus pasos y esperó—. Sólo trato de ser amable.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

—Pero…

—Ya ¿te sorprende? —cuestionó con dureza—. No hay nada que alguien como tú pueda hacer por mí.

Byakuya no se dio a entender con esa última frase, no quiso darle una impresión errada al teniente, pero tampoco lo importó demasiado (o eso aparentó).

—Claro, me olvido: No soy nadie, sólo un subordinado, un perro del _rukongai._ —Elevó un dedo, no supo bien por qué, pero aquello le había mosqueado. Nunca, JAMÁS, le había hablado a Byakuya de esa forma; sí, durante sus enfrentamientos se dijeron mucho, pero en esta ocasión había cierto tono de reproche y no un respeto solapado—. Pero ¿sabe qué? Al menos soy humano y no creo que haya nada de malo en tratar de ayudar a otro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te de las gracias por preocuparte por mi?

—Cómo mínimo. —Eso había sido suficiente. Kuchiki comprendía lo que trataba de decirle, o era él quien ahora mal interpretaba la frase. Aunque no quisiera verlo, Renji era el único que lo respetaba no por miedo, Renji era el único capaz de aguantar una jornada entera de trabajo a su lado, no por miedo—. Pero sé que no es propio de usted —remató Abarai.

Byakuya se quedó estático unos segundos para luego guardarse en la garganta todo lo que por tantos años había querido gritar, no era propio de un noble; y se marchó a su cuarto personal dejando al teniente con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Abarai creía que era sólo enojo, que estaba harto de los aires superiores de su capitán, que ya no aguantaba ser tratado con tanto desprecio, con ese pseudo respeto que solía dedicarle a todos Kuchiki Byakuya, pero lo cierto es que estaba preocupado.

Lisa y llana preocupación, no más; e impotencia, por no saber qué era lo que había hecho llorar a Byakuya, por no saber qué hacer para que no volviera a llorar nunca más.

Quizás estaba enojado consigo mismo y no podía reconocérselo, porque hacerlo acarrearía una ola de sentimientos que no estaba preparado aún para afrontar.

* * *

La mañana no auguraba ser positiva, lo ocurrido la noche anterior todavía lo tenía malhumorado y saber que tendría que enfrentarlo le erizaba los pelos, como gato furioso. Se presentó en el despacho de su superior tratando de cambiar los ánimos, no obstante empezó con el pie izquierdo.

—Buenos días, _taichou_.

—Llegas cinco minutos tarde.

Y eran sólo cinco minutos, en otras ocasiones había llegado incluso media hora más tarde. Abarai frunció la frente y no dijo nada. Kuchiki ni lo miró, siguió con la atención puesta en los informes.

Sin decir palabra se sentó frente a su capitán y comenzó a rellenar espacios en blanco. Nombres de shinigami, bajas, altas; no sólo el papeleo de su escuadrón sino también del tercero (por fortuna Hitsugaya se hacía cargo del quinto). Una hora más tarde ya se sentía mareado entre tanto nombre y ni sabía si lo que escribía estaba bien, para colmo no dejaba de pensar, tenerlo a Byakuya frente a él, en cerrado silencio no hacía más que crisparle los nervios.

Y no sabía aun bien por qué se sentía así, si a fin de cuentas lo de anoche no había sido para tanto.

—¿Ya estás cansado, Renji?

El " _ya_ " fue lo que le resultó molesto. No es que Kuchiki le hablara de otra forma, ni es que quiso darle a entender, otra vez, algo errado, pero dadas las circunstancias le fastidió.

—Estoy un poco harto de todo esto. —Parecía ser que había mucho más detrás de sus palabras, el noble elevó por primera vez la vista y la posó en su subordinado.

—Entonces quizás no sea para ti.

—¿Me recomienda dejar mi puesto? —Arqueó una ceja. Kuchiki ahora lo miró de lleno, ambos pares de ojos enfrentados. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella y, maldición, Renji odió que hiciera eso. ¿Por qué guardaba silencio? ¿Por qué no le había dado una respuesta? Lo estaba matando en vida—. El que calla otorga.

—Yo nunca insinué que deberías dejar tu puesto —aclaró con tono parco, y había sido mucho viniendo de él—, pero podías replanteártelo.

Muy bien, ahora le decía sin rodeos que dejara su puesto de teniente. Abarai asintió y dejó la pluma a un costado.

—¿Sabe? A veces a me pregunto qué hago aquí. —No temió la contemplación dura que le dedicaba Kuchiki, era su capitán mas no su dueño.

—Si tanto te lo preguntas —dejó la frase flotando en el aire y volvió a lo suyo—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Renji?

—Que me jode —dijo de golpe, como si estuviera esperando, desde hacía mucho, esa pregunta; que el otro le cediera lugar para poder expresarse.

Kuchiki no se inmutó por la palabra malsonante, en otra ocasión le hubiese reprendido por usar ese vocabulario, más ante su persona, pero sabía que no era momento de fijarse en nimiedades teniendo ante sí la posibilidad de hacerle ver a Abarai lo que por tanto tiempo quiso.

—¿Qué cosa te molesta, Renji?

—Todo —remarcó—; que cuando me hable no me mire, como hace ahora —consiguió que el capitán reparase en él—; que sea tan cerrado, incluso con Rukia, que sea desconsiderado con sus sentimientos, porque ella está preocupada por usted y sin embargo a usted parece no importarle. —Kuchiki no sonrió de manera visible, pero había comprendido que Renji se estaba proyectando en ella, que en verdad hablaba por él y que, timorato, no había sabido cómo decírselo—. Porque desprecia a la poca gente que en verdad muestra un interés sincero por usted.

—Curioso, Renji —asintió una vez—, que justo tú me digas esto.

—Sí, ya sé: Un pobre miserable —ironizó.

—No —estaba un poco harto que el otro siempre llegara a la misma conclusión—, que justo tú me digas que soy así cuando ni siquiera puedes ser sincero contigo mismo. —Abarai se quedó de piedra, entendió poco y nada de lo que su capitán quiso decirle, por eso, en un ataque atípico de verborrea, Kuchiki añadió—: No somos muy diferentes.

—Sí, lo somos.

—No. —Pudo ver la furia crecer en los ojos de Abarai. Algún día lo vería, Renji no era menos orgulloso que él.

—¿Sabe qué? Tiene razón —asintió el teniente convencido—. Si sigo al lado de usted tarde o temprano terminaré siendo igual a usted —remarcó, se puso de pie y dejó los papeles apilados frente al pelinegro— y me rehúso a eso.

—¿Qué haces? —No era momento para dejar el trabajo.

—Renuncio.

Por fin pudo arrancarle un gesto a su rostro frío: Kuchiki arqueó las cejas altamente sorprendido. Abarai no dudó, ni frenó, cada paso lo daba con absoluta seguridad. Dejó los lindes del escuadrón sexto, marchando sin saludar a los que a su paso le dedicaban pleitesía.

Había sido un arrebato, sí, tal vez había sido estúpido de su parte, pero era orgulloso, no daría marcha atrás. Había renunciado verbalmente al puesto de teniente frente al sexto capitán, ahora sólo restaba hacerlo por escrito frente a Yamamoto.

El anciano le pidió que se tomara un día antes de firmar la renuncia, no cuestionó a qué se debía tamaña decisión, no le interesaba, pero era prudente primero serenar al joven que con tanto ímpetu había solicitado la baja del sexto escuadrón.

Cuando Renji finalizó con la pequeña reunión ante el primer capitán, al salir se cruzó con la imperturbable figura de Kuchiki Byakuya. No se dijeron nada, se dedicaron miradas que intentaban decir lo que no podían comunicar en palabras.

Dolor, bronca, decepción, tristeza… Esperanza.

* * *

Hinamori pegó el grito en el cielo, Matsumoto la secundó y Kira se limitó a sonreírle nervioso mientras Hisagi le gritaba que estaba loco. ¿Ahora qué haría? Había sido un teniente, o lo seguía siendo, o ya no, o sí al menos por escrito.

Byakuya era tan orgulloso como él, aunque Abarai se tragara el suyo para volver con la cola entre las patas, no lo aceptaría de nuevo; y Renji se suicidaba antes de tener que realizar el humillante acto de rogarle para poder volver a su puesto.

—No me arrepiento —mintió.

—Ya, ¿pero qué harás? —consultó Izuru aceptando una segunda ronda de sake.

—Estaba pensando en el decimotercer escuadrón.

—Ukitake- _taichou_ es un capitán muy amable —resaltó Momo—, además estarás cerca de Rukia.

—Y podrás pedir la vacante de teniente. —Shuuhei asintió convencido con el plan—. Sí, es una buena opción.

—Pero quizás tengas que empezar de abajo, no es tan fácil —acotó Rangiku bebiendo de un sorbo la taza de sake entre sus manos.

—No importa, ascenderé como corresponde, tengo lo necesario para llegar a nivel de teniente. Si lo fui, no veo qué problema habrá en volver a serlo.

No estaba muy convencido de ello, la idea de tener que empezar de cero le agradaba poco y nada, pero se lo merecía por impulsivo y cabrón. Esa noche bebió hasta que su cuerpo colapsó, quería olvidarse de todo, de sus problemas, de Kuchiki- _taichou_ , de sus lágrimas esa noche de luna llena.

No obstante le fue imposible alejar esos fantasmas.

* * *

Antes de presentarse frente a Yamamoto quería primero hablar con Juushirou y asegurarse de que lo aceptaba en su escuadrón, y de ser así lograr una nota para tener como referencia eso antes de quedar literalmente de patitas en la calle.

Rukia no le reprendió, pero tampoco se mostró conforme con su decisión. Abarai agradeció en su interior el gesto de su amiga: que no lo juzgara ni le reprochase tamaña resolución. No pasó de un " _eres un idiota, Renji_ ", pero no más. Ella, por su parte, había hablado con su hermano al respecto y entendía bastante al respecto.

—¿Abarai? —musitó Ukitake, incluso teniéndolo frente a él. Se sentó en el tatami, desconcertado. Pese a estar enterado de la novedad le llamó la atención que en verdad estuviera pasando. Toda su larga vida, desde que conoció a Renji creyó que éste sería eternamente teniente de Byakuya, pero lo cierto es que nada es eterno.

—Buenos días, Ukitake- _taichou_ ¿Cómo está de salud?

—Mejor que ayer, gracias.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro. —Le señaló el almohadón frente a él y esperó a que el joven comenzara a hablar.

La sonrisa amable de Juushirou era un bálsamo, qué contraste sería trabajar para él luego de haber estado bajo el yugo de Kuchiki, qué disparejo y surrealista era todo.

—Verá, he venido por algo puntual…

—Lo sé —dijo y carcajeó levemente ante la sorpresa del muchacho.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Kuchiki le… ? —Cerró los ojos tratando de que la furia no lo dominara.

¡Maldito!

—Sí, me habló de ti. Me contó cómo eres —recalcó—, cómo te desenvuelves en tu trabajo y en tu cargo de teniente.

—Bien —suspiró derrotado, bajó la vista al suelo y negó resignado. Ya daba todo por perdido, la única posibilidad que le quedaba había sido estropeada por Byakuya. Genial, hasta en eso le jodía la paciencia.

—Me dijo, también —continuó Ukitake— que eres algo impulsivo, muy orgulloso, terco como mula.

—Ya, y un montón de linduras más. —Notó como el otro sonreía con amplitud.

—Y que sería un idiota si te negaba el puesto —concluyó— porque no encontraré nunca un teniente más capacitado que tú en todo el Seireitei. —Los pequeños ojos de Renji se abrieron de una manera que causó impresión, ahora Juushirou inundó el cuarto de sonoras y melodiosas risas. Negó con gracia, aquellos dos en algunos aspectos eran iguales. No eran capaces de hablarse con franquezas, sin rodeos, y daban asco de tan orgullosos que eran—. Pero creo que puedes aspirar a algo más —intentó ponerse de pie—, igual de todos modos enseguida redacto una nota para Genryuusai- _dono_.

Abarai no pudo volver en sí, se quedó estático en el lugar sin reparar en que correspondía ayudar a un convaleciente, al menos alcanzándole la pluma ubicada en el otro extremo del cuarto por simple humanidad, o bien por simple conveniencia -que pronto sería SU nuevo capitán-. Sin embargo no pudo, sólo tenía las palabras de Ukitake resonando en la cabeza. No podía creer -y no lograría hacerlo tan fácil- que Byakuya hubiese hablado así de él.

Sonrió, con tanta nitidez que Juushirou acompañó la sonrisa, creyó adivinar en qué pensaba y supuso que le sorprendería, pero no tanto.

—Aquí tienes, Abarai.

El mentado aceptó, dio las gracias y se marchó a la primera división. Allí, Yamamoto, ya tenía todos los papeles listos para firmar, incluido uno en especial que por consejo del mismo Kuchiki había tenido en consideración.

—Buenas tardes, Yamamoto- _soutaichou_ —le dedicó el correspondiente saludo formal y continuó—; respecto a lo de ayer, sigue en pie mi decisión y aquí le traigo un petitorio de Ukitake- _taichou_ para cubrir la vacante de teniente.

El anciano elevó un dedo y caminó hasta su escritorio para tomar un papel de entre los miles que estaban desperdigados delante de él.

—No, Abarai. Denegado.

El aludido sintió desesperar. ¡¿Cómo que _denegado_? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Limpiar los pisos del _gotei_ trece? ¿Pedir una vacante en algún puesto olvidado y perdido en cualquier escuadrón que lo aceptase?

—P-Pero…

—Me rehúso a darte el cargo de teniente —afirmó Yamamoto tomando su lugar, blandiendo la hoja en la mano para que el otro la tomara enseguida.

—¿Esto?

—Llénalo —exigió—, es para la prueba a aspirantes de Capitán.

Ese día las sorpresas iban a terminar por matarlo.

—¿Q-Qué?

El anciano cerró los ojos en un gesto de sentido hartazgo. Era lerdo el muchachito.

—Un teniente que puede hacer el bankai, un teniente que tiene un buen manejo de su zampakutou, con notable destreza. Que ha enfrentado a un capitán, y no cualquiera. No estás para un puesto tan bajo, y —acotó con algo de énfasis— lo único que te queda es el de capitán. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Abarai, que no tengo todo el día.

—Pero… hace falta la…

—Sí, las recomendaciones están —volvió la vista al trabajo frente a sus narices, ya había gastado el tiempo dedicado al ex-teniente—; pero con la de Byakuya ya me conformaba y ni tampoco necesito que todos me digan que estás capacitado, por fortuna la vejez no se llevó ni mi sentido de la vista ni me ha dejado senil.

—¿Kuchiki- _taichou_ me…? —La mirada presa de profundo hartazgo lo amedrentó.

—Sí.

No lo dijo, porque no tenía más ganas de mantener una conversación con Abarai con tanto trabajo en el Gotei trece, pero Kuchiki por su cuenta se había encargado de reunir las seis recomendaciones y las tres aprobaciones, incluyéndose él.

* * *

El día que fue ascendido a capitán del quinto escuadrón Renji no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción, pero esta se disipó de golpe cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su vecino, y es que a lo lejos podía ver que se acercaba a él.

El protocolo le obligaba a saludar al nuevo capitán.

—Felicitaciones, Abarai —que lo llamara por el apellido ya era marcar una diferencia. Observó su atuendo, el haori le sentaba de maravillas.

Ahora no eran subordinado y superior, ahora eran iguales, y como iguales debían tratarse. Renji aceptó el saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, volteó sobre sus pasos y lo llamó.

—Kuchiki- _taichou_ —la dura mirada del mentado ya no producía el mismo efecto en él—, sólo quería… —¿Por qué era tan malditamente orgulloso?—. Darle las gracias… por todo.

El aludido negó, no había nada que agradecer, tan solo esperaba que Renji lo comprendiera, que lograse verlo por su cuenta sin tener que decirlo con palabras. Le alegraba, en su fuero más interno, verlo envestido en el haori, porque sin dudas si se quedaba a su lado no pasaría de ser un mero teniente, y él bien sabía que Abarai valía mucho más que eso.

Kuchiki lo dijo, él tampoco era tan orgulloso como para negar lo evidente.

—Yo debería agradecerte —musitó con una mirada que pecaba de indiferente—, encontraré la forma algún día de pagarte todo.

Azorado es poco decir, Byakuya era una caja de sorpresas. Cuando pudo volver en sí, Renji caminó detrás de él y lo tomó de un hombro logrando que volteara. Se dio cuenta, de inmediato, de su gesto y trato rudo, Kuchiki no dejaba de ser un noble, y por ser ambos capitán no le daba eso el derecho de tratarlo con tanta camaradería.

—Si quiere agradecerme —balbuceó soltándolo poco a poco— tan sólo dígame una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué le pasaba esa noche?

Kuchiki miró el suelo, un rictus que su ex-teniente nunca había contemplado. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, pero sabía a qué se refería.

—Como todas las noches —susurró— pensaba en Hisana —levantó la vista y la posó en el quinto capitán— y en ti.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El corazón de Renji brincó de emoción y una pequeña luz de esperanza se anidó en él. Había sido mucho viniendo de Byakuya, tan habituado a su indiferencia. Y es que las apariencias muchas veces engañan.

Kuchiki lo supo todo el tiempo: Renji no merecía vivir bajo su sombra, tenía nivel suficiente para ser un capitán, sólo que vivía enceguecido por superarlo a él cuando en verdad ya lo había hecho desde hacía mucho, pues ante él siempre se sentía rendido.

 

**FIN**


End file.
